


犬神之家

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 男神向左转，女神向右转，有缘千里来相会。





	犬神之家

Part01

『男神向左转，女神向右转，有缘千里来相会。』

 

从天而降洋洋洒洒的雪花。

陆陆续续飘坠朱红的撵顶。

各式各样的脚步声纷纷落在雪地上，沉重的，轻盈的。

身着白无垢的新娘捧着蚕丝缠络的手鞠。

亭亭好女子，徒然惹太息。 

她要嫁的不是年轻英俊的新郎，而是无比凶猛的大蛇。

纯真的公主心里着了魔，居然对高天原的巨蟒一见钟情。

看着快乐的新娘，轿夫们心里却是说不出的难过。

「傻姑娘啊，大蛇对你的爱只会逼得他把你吃掉。」

众人不同的心迹纷纷呈现在苍穹下，沉重的，轻盈的。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part02

——明治八年 师走 水曜日—— 

庭院外的雪已经积了厚厚一层，间或有麻雀飞来，在雪地上活泼的蹦跳，留下细小的爪印。

「公主如愿以偿嫁入了高天原，从此之后不复出现。」 

「……」 土方叹了口气，收起了鹅管笔。「坂田老师，你确定传说是这样的吗？」

「本大爷可是民俗学家哦，这种事本大爷可是知道的很清楚的哦~」

「是啊民俗学家先生，葵姬居然是源氏的女儿这种骇人听闻的事也只有你才想得出来……」

「喂喂那是失误啊失误，谁都会有失误的你知不知道啊~！」

那我怎么知道这是不是又是你的“失误”啊！土方把记事本收回了公文包，决定不再理睬那位让人不敢恭维的民俗学家。

做为一名时事记者，土方从来没有想到有一天会被主编派来做日本神话的专题采访。还有让土方想不明白的是，为什么像坂田银时这么差劲的男人会被奉为“日本神话领域的泰斗”啊？！

一听他说的故事，就感觉破绽百出！

哪个公主会脑子发傻爱上大蛇啊？！这摆明就是用女人当了祭品的掩饰，什么神话，简直是连篇鬼话！

白色自来卷的民俗学家在讲完鬼话之后径自跑回了房间呼呼大睡，桌上摊着刚才那本泛着黄的《古事记逸说》。

嘁，看看你这家伙到底是不是在和我乱说。土方拿起书翻到了卷着角的那页开始往下读。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part03

〖高天原盘踞着一条巨蟒,名为八歧,使居民深以为患。人们的呼声没有传递到上神的耳中，万般无奈，人们只好用牛羊祭拜，以求平安。〗

〖与此同时，贵族宗主接到了大蛇托梦，要求除祭祀之外每年还要送他一个童女吃，才肯罢休。〗

〖宗主有一个女儿，长的貌似天仙，却从小就尚武。听闻此事后公主找到了她父亲，宗主自然知道她的心思，不假思索的回绝了。可是在祭祀的那天，公主还是失去了踪影。〗

〖奇怪的是，在祭祀上大蛇也没有出现。犹如凭空消失，巨蟒之后再不复现身。〗

〖有人猜测公主杀死了巨蟒，有人猜测巨蟒咬死了公主，更多人猜测他们两败俱伤，但事实的真相再没人知道。〗

 

「喂，这本书~~真的就这么好看吗？」

「！！！」

受到惊吓，土方马上合起书，却看见银时正在无限靠近他，无限靠近，一直到能够感受彼此的呼吸——

「啊，终于拿到了~」银时的手越过土方径直拿走了柜子上的清酒。

「你这家伙，一点都没变呐，」银时笑着拧开了酒瓶，「反应和我以前这么做的时候完全一样！」

又来了。「以前？什么时候呢？」

「是啊，什么时候呢？大概是在~梦里的时候~！」

「恭喜你，你可以去死了！」

土方忽然觉得一阵恍惚。明明当面就可以拆穿他的谎言，说“你的传说明显是假的！”明明可以的，为什么不行？

看着那家伙的眼睛，就觉得对不上话来……

就和那时一样……

——‘那时’？

土方只觉得左耳烫得厉害，雪后的阳光洒来让他整个人昏昏沉沉的，最终不支倒地安然睡去。

所以土方没有听到，银时站在他的身边，轻轻吐出的话语：

「——你还不肯原谅我么？」

 

——呐，你还不肯原谅我么？ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part04

从天而降洋洋洒洒的雪花。

陆陆续续飘坠朱红的盔甲。

振聋发聩的呼啸，四处飞溅的鲜血，燃烧不息的城池。

各式各异的生命存在纷纷被雪吞没，无声的，悄然的。

男子抖落盔甲上的雪花，又一次握紧了刀。

在他面前，是有着绯红瞳孔的白色恶魔。

无比的愤怒，他对恶魔说了什么自己都已不清楚。

恶魔泰然自若的神情让他心一沉，倏地回头——

「！」

回头的他胸口自背后被锐利的刀刃穿透——

眼睛，凝望着笼罩在一片火海中的坍塌的城墙，他想冲上前，但他的身体失去了控制。

穿透他胸膛的刀抽了出来，鲜血从他的口中和洞开的胸膛喷出。

试图艰难地抬头，恶魔却收刀俯下身将手阖上他的眼睑。

各式各异的真实虚妄纷纷被雪吞没，无声的，悄然的。 

 

土方倏忽睁大了双眼。 

无比怪异的梦境，有如属于不知是谁的记忆。

 

 

如果说故事中根本就没有公主。

事实上女子也确实不知在何处。 

『我们被历史欺骗，然后为历史圆谎。』

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part05

——高天原·神话的真相——

「——又在闹什么脾气？」 

「……」

他不想说。

望着眼前幻化为人形的八歧大蛇，他不想说。

亲手摧毁富饶的城池，肆意夺走他人的生命，玩弄毁灭别人的幸福，这就是他所知道的白色恶魔一贯的劣质。

「不想理我也没关系，让我看看，‘它们’现在好不好……」

不顾男子的抵触，巨蟒执意靠过来贴上男子的腹部。

——就是这个恶魔把自己带往了地狱。

作为被上神诅咒无法使女性受孕的大蛇想出的无比恶毒的解决方法的实验品。

男子闭上眼睛，仿佛还能看见少女生生被划开肚子挖出内脏的尸体。

而现在他的身体里已经存在了那个少女的生殖器官，比任何痛苦都令他难以忍耐。

「我能听见，‘它们’的响动。」恶魔抬起头来，得意地望着男子。

已经无暇去理会恶魔的话语，因绝食而虚脱的男子不由自主地咬上巨蟒的脖颈，慢慢地吮吸起来。

「！」

血液被吸食的不适令大蛇皱起了眉头，然而搂着男子虚弱的身体，大蛇最终还是没有推开。

到妖蟒成形分娩需要几百年的时间。

——我想我们会有足够的时间相处。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part06

〖帝喾的妻子夜梦天降娄金狗下界托生，醒来耳内疼痛，旨召名医医出一希奇美秀三寸长的金虫，以玉盘贮养，以瓠叶为盖，一日长一寸，身长一丈二，形似凤凰，取名麟狗，号称盘瓠，身纹锦绣，头有二十四斑黄点。〗

〖其时犬戎兴兵来犯，帝下诏求贤，提出：能斩番王头者以三公主嫁他为妻。〗

〖龙犬揭榜后即往敌国，乘番王酒醉，咬断其头，回国献给帝喾。帝喾因他是犬而想悔婚。盘瓠作人语说：“将我放在金钟内，七昼夜可变成人。”盘瓠入钟六天，公主怕他饿死，打开金钟。见他身已成人形，但头未变。于是盘瓠与公主结婚。〗

〖婚后，公主随盘瓠入居南山，以狩猎和山耕为生。帝喾思念女儿，派人去查看时，总是碰上大风雨，山岭云雾密布，使队伍无法到达。过了三年，公主生六子六女，孩子们相互结为夫妻，传宗接代，逐渐形成一个部落，帝喾就赐给他们高山广泽，号为蛮夷。〗

 

长时间混乱的呻吟，挣扎，摩擦，直至脱力，既而石室里响起了哺乳动物微弱的呼唤声。

「你这家伙是--犬神？」

看见巨蟒复杂的神色，男子有一瞬间的恍惚。

什么是犬神？

然后，他想起了自己的母亲。 

年幼的他知道，嫁给身为城主的父亲令得母亲并不快乐。

为什么，母亲总是在担心？

担心自己，担心他。

直到他十二岁的那年一个月圆之夜，母亲逼他喝下了自己的血液，然后欣喜若狂的告诉他，又好象在告诉自己：

「你的血缘，不会再有问题了~！」

 

『你的血缘，不会再有问题了~！』

脑中又回荡起母亲的话，男子看着蜷缩成一团的犬神幼崽，终于体力不支昏了过去。

而他却没有注意，一条细小的银丝悄然滑入了自己的耳郭。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part07

原来逃了千年，最终还是逃不过去么？

封印的记忆像潮水一般涌来，悲伤或者绝望。

土方想挣扎,但是看见银时颈子上的疤痕,他让却了。

对不起啊，再经过几千几万年我还是犬神的身体，无法为你生出身为蟒蛇的孩子的。

左耳还是烫得厉害，真的就想这样死掉算了……！

「……母亲大人……请不要……伤心……」

微不可闻的声音犹如耳部的幻听。

「……母亲……别……哭……」

意识到这是真实存在的声音，土方怔住了。

银时也没有放过土方耳边诡异的银丝，小心地拉住一端，缓缓地往外揪——

那是一条细小的白蛇。

和老爹口中千万年前的自己一样，银时漫无边际地想到。

「……父亲，不要……欺负……母亲……」小白蛇缠绕在银时的手指上做着无端的抗议。

而土方注意到银时一直别在衣领上的钢笔也在剧烈的抖动起来。

“砰”得一声弹掉了笔盖，一只纯黑的犬神从里面一跃而出。

「这孩子一直是我在养，还有1年就能成形了哦。」

「……」土方望着那只熟悉的犬神，忽然感到昨日仿佛梦境。

「还有，他说……他很想念母亲……」

回来吧，让我们在一起。

最重要的事，我想我终于懂得。

我爱你，不管你是不是犬神。

——在世界崩塌毁坏怠尽之前，我会一直爱你。

 

这次对于银时的请求，土方没有再拒绝。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part08

——千年以前·高天原·传说深处真实的一隅——

「你那时为什么不推开我呢？」

银时愣了一下，随即抚着颈子上的伤痕脱口而出。

「为的是叫你喝水方便呀！」

土方闭上眼睛，白皙的脸上，悄然展现了一丝暖意。

 

从天而降洋洋洒洒的雪花。

FIN


End file.
